Infinity
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Infinity is the epic crossover event. This story is about the genesis of the I-8 power of three Witches that will put the Charmed ones to shame. Season 3 and Flashpoint never happened, there's Establish SnowBarry that will evolved to FlashFrost. Alice and Quentin are from the Magicians.. This is a reboot of my last two Flash Fictions Alice is Felicity's sister
1. The Return

**_Infinity_**

 _ **By TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Everything in season 3 never happened this is an AU and establish SnowBerry to evolved to FrostFlash and the Character Skye belongs to me while Alice , Julia and Quentin belong to the Magicians. I-8 is like the Charmed Witches, there power is a curse...**_

 _ **Episode One/Part One**_

 _Barry Allen missed his Girlfriend Caitlynn Snow, she went away for a while to learn how to control her powers. She pushed down her experience with Zoom that led to PTSD and with her strong freezing powers, that was a dangerous combination. It was rare Barry sang, he never did about Iris but only when it had somehting to do with Caitlynn._

 _Barry(Sings)_

 _I can't win, I can't reign_  
 _I will never win this game without you, without you_  
 _I am lost, I am vain,_  
 _I will never be the same without you, without you_

 _Cait hang around in the background watching her man sing._

 _Barry(Sings)_

 _I won't run, I won't fly_  
 _I will never make it by without you, without you_  
 _I can't rest, I can't fight_  
 _All I need is you and I, without you, without you_

 _If he only turned around, he could see his woman is back and is staring at him._

 _Oh oh oh_  
 _You! You! You!_  
 _Without_  
 _You! You! You!_  
 _Without yoy_

 _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
 _But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you_  
 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
 _I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you_  
 _I won't soar, I won't climb_  
 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you, without you_  
 _I can't look, I'm so blind_  
 _I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you_

 _"So tell me if you heard this story..." Barry heard the voice, he's been wanting to hear for 44 days and turned around to see it wasn't a dream, Cait walked to Barry. He's getting used to seeing Cait wearing a Leather jacket and white streaks mix with blonde hair._

 _"There's this Doctor who was treating a guy in a Coma, he wakes up and becomes the fatest man in the world. He's cocky about his new found power, he rushes into everything without thinking and it drives the Doctor Crazy..." Cait said and Barry responds back playing along, "He was getting use to his powers. "_

 _"Then the Doctor starts falling for this patient, possible Nightingale complex but this guy did something her best Friend couldn't do and made her open up. She felt so inspire, now the Doctor never told her present Boyfriend, but that night was the first time in ages she opened her spell book. It was from her Father who could make anything from mild snow storms or can turn someone into an ice scupltor but was scared to use it because her dad went crazy wih this power."_

 _"This patient couldn't have been half the person he is now without her..." Barry was still playing along as he was closer to Cait_

 _"Ronnie came back and she took her feelings for the patient, and buried it because the Doctor married Ronnie. It led to the world's biggest fight where I called my sister Skye out for not coming out as being bi-sexual, World's worse sister moment ever." Cait said and then went on with the story._

 _"I was in love with the idea of being with Ronnie because it's famlair and I was too scared then stopped practicing what I could do. When Ronnie died, I blame myself then you came to see me in Mercury Labs, I couldn't stop my feelings for you anymore because it seems like every time I want to run, there you are. We've had problems but here we are, I had to go away to learn control. I found my elemental self and it's name isn't Killer Frost, it's Frost."_

 _"I like it." Barry said softly and Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his waist._

 _"I missed you." Barry said and Cait responded, "Not as much as missed you babe."_

 _"Cait..." Cisco said and she turn around then took in a very long hug from Cisco._

 _"This is the welcoming I wanted, me and my boys." Cait said and Cisco responded to that by saying, "So I'm the Doctor, and he's Rory."_

 _"I'm okay with that. Rory loses his hand..." Barry said and Cisco responded, "Rory's cousin..."_

 _"How did you get here?" Barry asked and just then, Cait's sister Skye walked in. She's younger than Cait and has been filling in to help control crime in Central City.. She's a Wiz in Protection spell and could fight really good, she was trained by Oliver._

 _"I drove in her car because I wanted to surprise you and I'm still alive." Cait told him and Skye said to everyone in the room, "You know what? My car is cool and it got u here in one piece."_

 _"You almost hit nuns..." Cait said and Skye gave her a look then answered with, "Would that really been a problem?" Iris walked in with Joe and he welcomed Cait with a big hug. Iris still felt a little raw about Barry Choosing Cait, but has made her peace with it._

 _"How was training?" Joe asked and Caitlynn responded, "It was peaceful and now I could say that I'm in firm control of my powers."_

 _Joe will never get the image of that crazed look in Caitlynn's eyes when she battle Black Siren after Zoom was taken away_

 _ **That Night...**_

 _ **Black Siren poke at Caitlynn for leading Zoom on and how she pick the wrong side. Caitlynn beat the hell out of Black Siren like a crazy woman and hit her with every single non lethal frost power she could think of. She was going in for the kill but then looked up to see Barry there and felt so ashamed for letting go like that right into his arms.**_

 _ **This is the present...**_

 _A short blonde walked in slowly to make sure she was wanted in the Cortex now that Caitlynn was back._

 _"Who's this?" Cait asked and Barry responded, "Cait this is ALice Smoak." Cait couldn't believe it when she heard the last name and shook the Blonde's hand then state the obvious, "Felicity has a sister."_

 _"We found each other like three weeks ago..." Alice said and Skye responded, "She knows how to do magic, she's called a Magician but does the same thing I could do and even fine tune my protetion spells."_

 _"That's really cool." Cait said and Alice responded, "Your Sister is a pain in the ass." Cait was silent because that's the truth and Cisco asked, "What's up Rabbit?"_

 _Cait asked about the nickname and Alice explained, "The origin of the name comes from Alice in Wonderland, and I think the writer was really high...Felicity wanted me to come here since those robbery seemed to happen more in Central City." Alice said and a alert blare through the Cortex, another crime was being committed._

 _"You want to test out your new control." Barry said and Cait responded, "Why not?"_

 _"Are you sure Barry? I mean she just got back." Iris said and Joe disagreed, "I think if Caitlynn could control it, she should go." Iris gave him a look and Cait didn't like how Iris said that, neither did Skye or Barry._

 _Cait rubbed her hands together, her hair changed white, her face zapped of all color and her clothes changed. It was a very revealing dress, long Boots follow by her long Coat and Skye tease her sister when she announced, "Live from Central City it's Project Runway. This is Caitlynn Snow walking out ready to stop crime and hopefully avoid any corners." Cait walked out with her man and flipped Skye off, ALice said, "That wasn't nice." "Sisterhood Alice, Sisterhood..." Skye simply explained._

 _Joe looked at Iris and said, "You need to stop that."_

 _"She's not safe, you remember what happened..." Iris said and Joe countered with, "The girl went through something that none of us could understand in her position. she snapped and a lot of Cops has had that same thing happen."_

 _"Those cops can't freeze people! Barry deserves better than that!" Iris yelled and left, she didn't want to be there in the first place._


	2. The Fight

**_Infinity_**

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _The Robbers had the money in two seperate cars and they went into different directions, Flash went after one and Frost went for the other one._

 _Frost got in front of the other car and stared at all four tires, then without moving her hands, the tires freeze instantly. They got out of the car and began to shoot at her, she form an ice shield and wait till they stop firing then she blew them away with a frost breeze which only made them cold. Flash zoom to Frost and saw how her powers have advanced, the tires frozen solid. The crooks looked like they been a snow storm for hours._

 _"You have been trainning..." Flash said and Frost smile then asked "Was there ever any doubt?"_

 _Cisco then announce through the ear pieces about a car jacking around John and Oliver._

 _The Flash was gone and Frost disappear in a mist which was also a power upgrade. The car drove with two people at the front with masks that covered one side of the face..._

 _They laugh in a manic fashion, they believed they got away with it and then they had no tires, they got out of the car to see the flash there. One of them went after him, Frost appeared and attacked the other guy. He landed a sucker punch on her and his hand felt really cold.._

 _"You don't hit a lady..." she said then hit the guy in the jaw. He charge again and she slammed his head on the trunk as Flash knocked down the other. guy. They looked at them and saw they had the same masks as the bank robbers_

 _They paused for a moment and then Cisco told them there was another alert, Skye and Alice was going to Vibe there... Flash and Frost got to the next location..._

 _It was a jewelry heist, it was the same M.O and the robbers ran out of the store holding bags of jewels.. Flash took one, Frost went after the other one and thanks to Cisco's Vivbe, Skye and Alice came out of nowhere, Cait's younger sister fought the third one which she took care of quick but out of nowhere came a fourth who was the driver._

 _She hit a combo of a punch and a kick then finished with a leg sweep._

 _The third went to drive off, Alice flattered all four tires then after Another series of movements with her hands, the doors collpased to the side. Frost was impressed and across the street taking in the show was Iris with another glass of Wine as someone was looking on as Team Flash stopped another crime_


	3. Afterwards

**_Infinity_**

 _ **By TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _They all arrived back to Star Labs_

 _"Same Masks?" Skye said and Frost added to that comment, "I remember some legends where a mask symblolizes duality of self."_

 _"I've heard about that too...It can't be the same. There's no markings and it's not made out of bronze as the actuall statue is." Alice sharing what she knew and added, "I think I have the book in my bedroom."_

 _"Did you take it out and dust it?" Skye asked and Alice gave her a look.._

 _"Who are they following?" Cisco asked and Barry responded, "It's like they would going through a script..."_

 _"Maybe someone is watching us to see how we work, it's been the same kind of crimes at Star City and Team Arrow has had troubling catching them." Alice pointed out and Barry added, "We actually did something Team Arrow couldn't do."_

 _"I could tell Oliver you said that or Felicity..." Alice joked and Barry backtracked that, "Just pointing out."_

 _"Didn't Oliver give you a couple of pointers?" Alice asked and Cait intervene, "Leave my man alone Little Smoak."_

 _Cait walked over to Barry and share a small kiss_

 _He turned his attention to his girlfriend, "What you did out there was amazing?"_

 _Cait's told her guy, "That was the tip of the Icebrg..." Barry nodded his head as he believe it_

 _"You two could be cute later..." Skye said to the couple and Alice responded, "I'll go back to Star and tell Felicity what happened..."_

 _"The guys you busted seemed to have nothing in common." Cisco said and Skye sarcastically said to everyone, "And Everything is always so simple..."_

 _Alice remembered that tone in Skye's voice when they practice magic together_

 _"How do you put up with her?" Alice asked and Cait said to blonde, "I've had practice since she learned how to talk..." Skye responded with, "I had to find some way to get under your skin MS. OCD, Twenty years running."_

 _Cait said to Alice, "This is normal."_

 _"I'm not like this with Felicity." Alice said and Both Snow sisters said at the same time, "Give it time." The blonde Witch then excuse herself to go back to Star city by opening a Magical portal there, inside the Cortex then left._

 _"That's never going to stop being cool." Skye said out loud and Barry added to that by saying, "I agree."_

 _"Cisco tell us if anything chnages..." Cait said and jumped in Barry's arms..._

 _"Flash me Baby!" Cait said flirty and so far, Barry really is going to like this new forward Cait and they were gone. Cisco watched Skye and he asked, "Are you going to tell your sister?"_

 _"I'm in love with the Queen of all Werewolves, I'll wait on that Cisco." Skye said and Cisco nodded his head. "It could be worse, you could be worried about getting an arrow through the chest when Oliver finds out I'm dating his sister."_

 _"We're both screwed." Cisco and Skye said at the same time._


	4. Star City

**_Infinity_**

 _ **By TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Four**_

 _ **Star City**_

 _Oliver was downstairs with Felicity and she said, "Cisco send me files on some of the guys who just did the same type jobs at Central but they caught them... I'm sending back the information we have.." Felicity said and then Alice came back_

 _"That woman in White, Cait, she's like really powerful and I'm actually jealous. Also, she brickers with her sister a lot, are we suppose to do that?" Alice asked Felicity and the Older Blonde responds by saying, "I've seen them bricker, it's normal and no we're not suppose to do that as much as they do. It's normal Oliver fights with Thea." Felicity said and Oliver responded to that by saying, "We don't fight, we have healthy discussions." Felicity stopped and asked, "What happened the time when she was dealing with bloodlust and kicked your ass?" Oliver was silent..._

 _"Is Thea a Vampire? Does she drink blood?" Alice asked and Felicity responded, "No but it's a long Story and..._ _Your jealous of someone's powers. That's a lot for you to say that." Felicity brought up, shocked that her sister actually admitted that and Alice shook her head to agree. "How's Quentin working out?" Alice asked._

 _"He's actually good with numbers and he wants to be on the team._ _I could train him like I did you." Oliver offered and Alice responded, "_ _I have a thick skin and I think you might make him cry..." Alice told him and Felicity giggle a little, she wanted to hold that back but that was true. He looked over at her and she said, "I think I might be coming down with something."_

 _Renee and Dinah came down._

 _"Sup Rabbit, where's Fanboy?" Renee asked and ALice answered by saying, "Quentin is at work and you could stop calling him that, "Wild poochie.." Dinah didn't know where this girl came from but loved how she went back at him._

 _"Well Lola Rabbit if he didn't read Lord Of the Rings all the time then I weren't call him that..." Renee said and Alice responded, "Yes he could read, jealous?" He nodded his head cause that was actually good._

 _"You have to excuse him Rabbit, a bad guy got away with a sucker punch..." Dinah said and Renee told her, "He got lucky."_

 _"So does Fanboy?" Alice asked and a few laugh as Felicity like that one too._

 _"All right you two, don't make me have to turn this car around." Felicity said jokingly to the both of them, "The thing is that we haven't caught any of these guys but Team FlashFrost has had better luck..."_

 _"Everyone in central City has abilities, we got Dinah and Lola but that's it. They have someone who could run super fast, his girlfriend who freezes things plus Skye does Magic like our Bunny Rabbit." Renee pointed out to Felicity and Alice back him up when she said, "Show Dog has a point."_

 _Felicity confirm with a nod and said, "I think Renee might be on too something, we're too predictable..."_

 _"So maybe we switch things up..." Renee said and Oliver said to Alice, "Rabbit tell Q to meet me here tommorow, I have a plan."_

 _"You're not going to train Fanboy, he might think he's a hobbit and ask if a ring could have power..." Renee said with a smile ready for Alice to insult him back, and said, "Hobbits have big feet, and you know what they say, isn't that size eight?" Alice walked off and went into the elevator barely getting that reference right._

 _"If you're keeping score that's 4-3, Alice won." Felicity recapped and Renee looked at his shoes then walked off. "Fanboy is lucky to be with that woman."_


	5. Zero and Mind-wipes

_**Infinity**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Five**_

 _ **Central City**_

 _Barry ran with Cait's arm around his neck and he unlocked the door of her apartment, her mail was in nice neat piles, seperate. Cait was so happy to be in the central of "A Normal Life", she turned to her boyfriend and said, "I'm so glad to be home."_

 _Barry has been in her house so many times and now it didn't feel so hollow since Cait A.K.A Frost is back. She disappeared into her room and came out with a shirt as well as sweat pants. Barry rushed to the woman he loves and didn't want to pull apart from her lips but eventually did._

 _"What was it like? Where did you go?" Barry asked very interested in what Cait learned and so she took his hand leading him to the couch._

 _"Before my Dad died of M.S, he taught me everything that I know about using my Magic and told me I could become addicted to it. I was scared about what I could really do, but after what happened with Zoom, no more. After I nearly kill Black Siren, I hit rock bottom and needed to go for a while. I went to this place where my father mediated at, generation of my family came from this place..." Cait told her man and Barry said, "The Genesis line."_

 _"He was the only man born from my family tree and because he was a man, it stopped the Genesis women from killing the descendants of Judges who drowned my ancestors who would non-practicing Witches. I was close to resuming all of that blood-lust, I had Canary. When I saw the frightening looks on Skye and Cisco's face but your face especially, I couldn't do it. I had to go and learn control, in the process, I could do new things. Some in public, some not so in public" She said with a slick smile and then kiss him under the chin, it brought a chill down his spine which wasn't fear._

 _THere lips came together, tongues collided and when it was over, the other wanted more. Barry's face felt like he was jogging during Winter with a hooded Jacket on, he was cold and his face was red. He wanted more and so did she. Cait just feed on Barry, Like a Vampire, and not killed them. Cait saw Barry wasn't hurt but wanted to confirm it and asked, "Did I hurt you?"_

 _"It's like running in winter with a hodded jacket on but when you kissed me, I could feel warmth as well as cold.." Barry said and Cait smile at that answer.._

 _"My life wasn'the same without you." Barry said and Cait put her arms around his neck. "I will never scare you like that again but I have to show you something." she told him and then took off her shirt to show what look like a Tattoo._

 _"After my training this appeared on my shoulder. It's the marking of the Infiity symbol and there's many different stories to it but I don't know why I have it..." Cait said to her Boyfriend and Barry couldn't stop staring at it. "Maybe it has something to do with your training..."  
_

 _THere was a knock on the door, it was her sister Skye._

 _"I'm sorry I stored my candles here and..." Skye just walked in and said, she opened the closet door, pulled out a shopping bag from a store that sold Candles. Her big sister asked, "Who is that for?"_

 _"It's for Mona, I'm dating her..." Skye said and Barry asked, "What? What about Ben?"_

 _"He broke his oath to God when he found this, tired to save me and fuck some tan skinned, brunette slut..." Skye answered, pull up her sleeve shirt to show what THIS was, it was the marking Cait has, her older sister showed hers. They looked at each other for a second and said, "Tomorrow..."_

 _Skye left and Cait turned around to her man then said to him, "Do you want to know what Abosulte Zero sex is?" Cait ask in a seducative manner and Barry Zoomed her to the bedroom, he wanted to know and trusted that Cait wasn't going to Fuck him to death._

 _The clothes was quickly not in issues, the kisses was strong and iniitmate but that was foreplay._

 _Three hours later there bodies was interwined with one another. The amount of energy they used made them unable to move and most of all, speaking wasn't going to happen. This was abouslte Zero sex, it was initmate, intense and satisfying.._

 _ **Skye's Apartment**_

 _Mona Godspeed was the Queen of all Werewolves, she hated hurting her little Brother but the heart wants what it wants which was Skye. She passed a tall brunette woman who was Skye's neighbor named Anna and she said, "Have fun..." Mona had the key to her place and opened up the door..._

 _There was candles everywhere and Skye's bed was filled with items, Mona piece together that it might have came from Anna whose into that lifestyle thanks to her Boyfriend..._

 _"A little romance and a lot of Kink..." Skye said and the Queen was surprised. Skye put her arms around Mona and kissed her then said, "I have been waiting for this moment for seven years."_

 _"I just wished I didn't have to hurt my Step-brother but I can't deny my heart anymore, I imprinted on you a long time ago." Mona said and they kissed._

 _"You still feel gulity for what my Mother did..." Skye said and Mona told her, "I will always feel horrible for not gutting your Mother when she put you in that place."_

 _"So Beautiful, sweet and vicious. Love you." Skye said and their inside date began._

 _There was Movies, Candle wax and bondage which brought her sister downstairs ready to frost first, ask question later from the growling and howling which she mistaken for Skye being in trouble...What she saw..._

 _A night of sleep wasn't enough to mindwipe and Barry saw it too..._


	6. Julia and Iris and Family

_I-8_

 _BY TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Six- The Next Morning_

 _Caitlynn was rocking out with music while standing in the middle of it the Cortex, dancing. Cisco couldn't believe it and what was even more surprising, Caitlynn was singing along._

 _Cisco notice the white streaks are more define in her Blonde hair around her shoulder..She was reading three different books about magic occults_

 _She wanted to mind wipe what she saw last night; It was Skye naked with her partially transformed Wolf girlfriend on the bed strapped down._

 _"Cisco, good." Cait said and then took off her Leather jacket to show the infity eight markings on her shoulder._

 _"What's that?" Cisco asked and Cait told him, "This appear after my trainning and I've cross reference all these books..." A surprise look formed on his face, his Soul Sister wasn't using a Computer for research._

 _"It's given to three women who practice different areas of Witchcraft, I'm elemental, Skye is more defensive but that's not what worries me Cisco..." Cait said and Cisco look at the sentence Caitlynn was pointing too.._

 _"The Infitity eight sisters share their powers." Cisco said and asked, "Do you think Alice could be..."_

 _"What concerns me is sharing my abilities, What scares me is that Skye or if it's Alice won't be in control of what I could do." Cait pointed out._

 _"I found somehting..." Barry said and had another book with him as he walked in_

 _"These are some of the families that's ancestors are part of the infiity eight..." Barry showed the names and Cait looked at them._

 _"To answer your question Cisco, your right, Alice could be the third person. Are we sure she's Felicity sister given our track record oftrusting the wrong people?" Cait answered her own question because Felicity Checks anything thoroughly._

 _"The girl is good when it comes to Magic, next to Skye and from what I've heard has the most experience with her abilities than the three of us combined." Cisco admitted and then Skye walked in..._

 _"I agree." Skye said and Cait made a face remembering what she saw last night. "Seriously Ms. Prue! You busted into the my apartment." Skye said and Cait looked at her sister. "I thought you were in trouble..."_

 _"Don't you know when a Werewolf is growling and howling in pleasure?!" Skye asked mostly yelled and Cait thought about that for a moment then answered, "No. You never taught me." Skye thought about that for a second and said, "Oh..."_

 _However, her younger sister gave her older sister a hug because deep down she was so happy Cait was going to freeze first and ask questions much later._

 _Cisco looked at his watch and notice that was the quickest turn around apology.._

 _"That was the quickest Snow sister argument they haven't had." Barry said and Cisco responded with, "The world's ending."_

 _"Thank you for wanting to rescue me..." Skye whipsered in her sister's ear and Cait responded simply, "Your welcome." The embrace was over._

 _"Alice is a badass and I should know..." Skye said to everyone._


	7. Fight at the Cortez

**_Infinity_**

 _I-8_

 _BY TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Seven- The Next Morning_

 _Caitlynn was rocking out with music while standing in the middle of it the Cortex, dancing. Cisco couldn't believe it and what was even more surprising, Caitlynn was singing along._

 _Cisco notice the white streaks are more define in her Blonde hair around her shoulder..She was reading three different books about magic occults_

 _She wanted to mind wipe what she saw last night; It was Skye naked with her partially transformed Wolf girlfriend on the bed strapped down._

 _"Cisco, good." Cait said and then took off her Leather jacket to show the infity markings on her shoulder._

 _"What's that?" Cisco asked and Cait told him, "This appear after my trainning and I've cross reference all these books..." A surprise look formed on his face, his Soul Sister wasn't using a Computer for research._

 _"It's given to three women who practice different areas of Witchcraft, I'm elemental, Skye is more defensive but that's not what worries me Cisco..." Cait said and Cisco look at the sentence Caitlynn was pointing too.._

 _"You could share powers." Cisco said and asked, "Do you think Alice could be..."_

 _"What concerns me is sharing my abilities, What scares me is that Skye or if it's Alice won't be in control of what I could do." Cait pointed out._

 _"I found somehting..." Barry said and had another book with him as he walked in_

 _"These are some of the families that was chosen to be apart of the infiity ..." Barry showed the names and Cait looked at them._

 _"To answer your question Cisco, your right, Alice could be the third person. Are we sure she's Felicity sister given our track record oftrusting the wrong people?" Cait answered her own question because Felicity Checks anything thoroughly._

 _"The girl is good when it comes to Magic, next to Skye and from what I've heard has the most experience with her abilities than the three of us combined." Cisco admitted and then Skye walked in..._

 _"I agree." Skye said and Cait made a face remembering what she saw last night. "Seriously Ms. Prue! You busted into the my apartment." Skye said and Cait looked at her sister. "I thought you were in trouble..."_

 _"Don't you know when a Werewolf is growling and howling in pleasure?!" Skye asked mostly yelled and Cait thought about that for a moment then answered, "No. You never taught me." Skye thought about that for a second and said, "Oh..."_

 _However, her younger sister gave her older sister a hug because deep down she was so happy Cait was going to freeze first and ask questions much later._

 _Cisco looked at his watch and notice that was the quickest turn around apology.._

 _"That was the quickest Snow sister argument they haven't had." Barry said and Cisco responded with, "The world's ending."_

 _"Thank you for wanting to rescue me..." Skye whipsered in her sister's ear and Cait responded simply, "Your welcome." The embrace was over and then there was a ding from the comptuer, Cisco looked at it then said, "Guys you might want to see this about the peple we caught last night..."_

 _"Skye!" A man yelled out for her._

 _A guy around Skye's age stood there seething badly with Blood-shot eyes and Cannines in his mouth. The once human now a MuttWolf was standing at the doorway of the Cortex ready to kill._

 _"What are you doing here?" Skye asked and Ben answered that question, "You broke up with me to munch on my sister!"_

 _"You fuck some skinny New York Bitch!" Skye yelled back._

 _He took off his jacket and began to shift into a Wolf on two legs. He growl at them deep and Barry had his suit on then deliver a series of thunderous punches that knock him a few feet off his ass. He got back up and Alice hit Ben with a ray of light ball that slammed right into his face, he got right back up slowly_

 _"Good timing!" Skye yelled and Felicity close the portal door behind them. Alice sense they were in trouble thanks to the infity glowing on her shoulder then the vision that came to her._

 _"Damn." Cait shift to Frost and made a body size ice shell that trapped him with his head free courtesy of Frost. Skye made sure the Flash wasn't scaratch._

 _Ben try to struggle free and Skye text Mona to come over here. Cait walked over to Skye and Alice then looked at Ben._

 _Skye, Alice and Cait folded there hands on top of each other and yelled, "Bind you Lycan..Bind you Lycan..Bind you Lycan...Away...Away..." Cait had learn this verbal spell from Skye and Alice knew it from joining hands with these two._

 _Ben shift back to human and the three stare at each other, and Barry asked mostly yelled, "Why did you attack us?"_

 _"This bitch cheated on me with my sister!" Ben yelled and Cisco responded, "Hey! Your in our house and you don't dispespect this family!"_

 _"She was with my Sister last night and so I plan to rip you all apart!" Ben yelled and Skye told her, " I didn't want to just go nowhere with you anymore! You would never going to marry me and once again, let me mention about where your dick was the last time we spoke."_

 _"It's my sister! I didn't want to be with you anymore when I saw that thing on your shoulder. it's a curse! I was going to help you get rid of it!" Ben yelled thinking he could get through to her and Cait inform him, "You don't know a damn thing about this."_

 _"The power is now at your fingertips, Skye you will be corrupted and you know it." Ben said and Alice responded, "No they won't you bad Dog.." Ben went crazy when Alice insulted him like that and Barry said to Alice, "You know how to piss someone off when it comes to name-calling."_

 _"I practice on Renee all the time; That came out wrong." Alice said to Barry and at that moment, Mona came out of the elevator and walked right up to Ben._

 _"How could you Ben? You're now infected!" Mona yelled and Ben responded, "She turned you against me, she's apart of the infinity, with her cold hearted bitch of a sister..."_

 _"Hey! You will not talk about my girlfriend or her sister like that!" Barry responded back and Ben growl at him. "It's okay there's more rogues coming and now that your here..." Ben said and Mona asked, "You've brought MuttWolves here to where my Gilfriend is!"_

 _"You're a whore and you will all be killed!" Ben yelled in her face and Mona's heart broke when he said that. Frost threw little ice daggers around his face._

 _"You better hope we lose..." Frost said as Cait and walked in the Cortex, Barry walked behind her and Felicity couldn't believe she was seeing an actual Werewolf but she's seen two people come back from the dead, it's not that surprising._


	8. Wolves vs TeamMagicFlashFrost Part One

_Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _Frost pulled her hair back in a pony tail and saw Barry walking towards her.. "My aim was off." Cait reminded Barry and he asked, "On purpose?" She turned back to him and drain the color out of her face, her hair changed. "I don't want to kill them but if it comes down you guys or them, I will choose..." Cait bluantly told him, and Barry knew that everyone in Star Labs will benefit from her decision. "This is new territory for me..." Barry said and Cait told him, "Listen to Skye, we deal with Meta-humans but this is another day for her."_

 _Skye walked in with everyone else in tow, "MuttWolves are hard to knock down and Barry I know you have that no kill rule but we have to make sure they can't get up. You have to be at arms length with these things at all time, you see one then two is coming to jump you..." Skye said and Mona added, "MuttWolves have no honor and they are hungry for a turn or your death."_

 _"I have no problem throwing fire at them." Alice said and Frost looked at Skye as well as Alice for a second._

 _"My power is very lethal and it's taken me a while to control it." Cait warned them all, Alice and Skye looked at each other when she said this._

 _"My Dad trained me my own life to stop her." Skye told Alice and the blonde told her, "There's been cases where one of the three always gets corrupted with power and if one dies, the others are lost."_

 _"Could they niffin out?" Felicity asked and Alice responded, "Only if they use my full abilties and they use too much as well as there own..." THey looked at each other and Cait said, "I will give you enough frost so you could make the ground slip..." Her left hand turned Blue, Alice and Skye looked at each other._

 _"I'll give you power to throw fire Skye and Frost to make your ice shields strong." THe Blue light glowed brighter and Skye added, "THe ability to say that spell to revert Wolves back to humans." They all put there hands together and the surge through theire bodies meant each girl had gained that ability_

 _"Team Infinity. I'm totally picking out your lair." Cisco said and so everyone went to get the comms._

 _"Cisco protect Overwatch, Felicity there's a Wolf program, open it, You should be able to see everything and tells her when they comes, everyone on coms." Barry said and Skye looked at Mona, "You and I have the most experience with Wolves, stay near Alice..." Mona shook her head because she has battle Mutts._

 _"You two take Ben to the pod if he scratches you, the WolvesBane is in the top cabinet.." Frost said and then gave Barry a kiss then told them, "Kill for you..."_

 _"Try not too..." Barry said and Cait smirk because she just loves worrying her guy as it was fore play._

 _Ben was thrown in the pod by Skye and Mona._

 _"Hey babe..." Mona said and pulled Skye into a kiss..._

 _"Protect Alice..." Skye asked and Mona told, "With my life..."_

 _"Overdo..." Skye responded back and Mona replied with, "Sincere."_

 _"Digusting!" Ben yelled and the couple yelled, "Shut up!"_

 _"You know following your example has given me nothing but a worthless girlfriend. However, when I listen to me, I feel like GOD!" Ben yelled and added, "No wandered why Mom always thought you were weak because only a coward takes what doesn't belong to theM!:_

 _ **Team FlashFrost didn't know that thanks to Ben someone was watching them and heard parts of what they say. They know more about Infinity...**_

 _ **The Bug he planted pick up most of the audio, it was fair away. However, it was disabled...**_

 _ **"You had a bug..." Felicity told Cisco as she knows what one looks like as she took a glance of the internal of Star Labs**_


	9. TMI and Flashbacks

_**Infinity**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOCRayne15**_

 _ **Part Nine**_

 _Present_

 _Felicity was on Camera and said, "So far all quiet..." The whole gang thank Felicity for the update, and Cisco asked, "Anyone has a story to tell or something."_

 _"So I was going over Thea's the other day and I saw this light coming from the Bedroom..." Felicity said and Cisco gave her a look. He mouthed out, "How did you know?" Felclity told him, "You're among family besides I've had to keep it from Oliver."_

 _"Wait. Cisco was with Thea." Alice said and Barry responded, "How long?" Cisco stopped and said, "Two Months." Frost laughed and said through the comms, "Total upgrade Cisco." Cait was happy for his bestie and Barry added near the enterence, "Good taste man and yes you could Vibe but Oliver is going to kill you."_

 _"I haven't met this Thea but Cisco from what Skye said you are a stand by guy, Thea is lucky to have you as a mate." Mona said giving evil glare to her Brother every now and then._

 _Skye joked then said, "My girlfriend, the romantic."_

 _"Please don't go into detail about how romantic you two get..." Cait asked and Skye responded, "So I shouldn't bring up how before you left, that you were practicing how to bend backwards.."_

 _"TMI!" Everyone yelled but Barry will ask about that later, and then Felicity said, "That's not easy to do."_

 _"Hey your my sister I don't need to know that, I'm still trying to get over my sleepovers grades 9-12." Alice said and Skye asked, "Do we even want to know?" Everyone agreed they didn't want to know._

 _"How about a less NC-17 story. Skye tell them about when you trained with Alice..." Felicity said and Cait want to know this as she the hit the button on her comm "Yes Alice tell me how close you would to killing her."_

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _ **Around the time Cait went to go and practice her powers so she didn't hurt anyone, Skye travelled to StarCity to practice magic with Felicity's sister Alice.**_

 _ **As she came down the elevator, Team Arrow welcomed back Skye and some could argue, she fits better with team Arrow than Team Flash.**_

 _ **Oliver has learned from Skye's world that the things that go bump in night are has made Skye a more proficient fighter to kill those things easier**_

 _ **The young Snow Sibling felt the air rip a little and made a shield when a small spear of light came at her.**_

 _ **"That's disappointing you barely blocked it..." Alice said and Skye quickly replied with, "Alice I persumed." Alice threw a couple more and Skye was ready. She returned the favor to Alice who block it but was caught off guard by how fast they would**_

 _ **"That was disappointing." Skye mimmick back to her and Alice didn't like being mock so they circled each other.**_

 _ **"Maybe you should take it over there,from all the Computers that could be damage." Felicity said and Alice answered with, "Of course Sis."**_

 _ **Skye was going to enjoy trying to get under her skin. Every since the Beast, Alice has sharpened her offersnive and defensinve magic aresnal.**_

 _ **"Alice Quinn Smoak..." introduced herself to Skye and try to fling her backwards with her hands, but Skye's natural instinct only allowed to be move backwards a few feet. The blonde was impressed with Skye a little bit, and pointed out, "I shouldn't have moved you." Skye barely moved her hand from left to right and Alice fell...**_

 _ **"I shouldn't have made you go thumpy thump thump." Skye mock back and the Blonde took a few breaths. After a few more minutes of trash talking, insults about How Alice believes Skye were get her ass kick in BrakeBills and how Alice weren't last an hour as a Huntress, they stopped and just talked so they had a momentary cease fire to get to know each other a little bit**_

 _ **"Wait. You stole your parents keys to go to School, that's so cool." Skye said and Alice asked, "Your Father was the only male offspring in your family line." Skye confirm with a simple nod, and how herself or Caitlynn were never be compelled to continue the murder spree of killing the judges who have drown non-practicing Witches.**_

 _ **"A Magician is like a Witch." Skye wandered and Alice told her, "We don't concentrate on words a lot, it's more focus on how we move our hands.**_

 _ **"So you don't pull a Rabbit out of your hat by his ears or put a saw through a box while someone's in there?" Skye asked and Alice responded, "What kind of Magicians do that? I don't do that. Rabbits are scared. Were you like somoene to pull you by the ears and take you away from the forest?"**_

 _ **"Felicity tell me they don't do that..."Alice asked and Felicity reluctantly confirm that as she shook her head yes. She pulled up a video and shown her younger Sister...**_

 _ **"We'll train later!" Alice yelled and stomp out of there. Felicity gave Skye the look of doom for bringing that up and curse Skye under her breath. Oliver was a little brutal during trainning because he knew Felicity wasn't going to happy when they get home, this brought a Hacker a smile as she witnessed this.**_

 _ **The following day, when Alice calm down, Skye brought out her Books and Alice was not happy with how Skye's Books was in a tote bag with her Weapons. She lectured her about they could be torn or ripped and words could be wiped off.**_

 _ **"Am I suppose to like dust them and turn them with a latex glove or something?" Skye asked in a joking tone and Alice responded, "Only to the oldest books."**_

 _ **"I was kidding." Skye said and Alice replied back, "I'm not."**_

 _ **Skye's spell casting was good, it minorly impressed the blonde. Alice showed what she could have done better, and Skye adapted. Quentin watch this from time to time feeling left out but when his girlfriend was pissed, the sex was great!**_

 _ **"My Magic is more like Karama, what you do to me or someone I love, I fire back, and no one has died on my watch." Skye said and Alice responded to that by saying, "Your lucky no one has died.""**_

 _ **"You know what? Jump in a hat and let me pull you out of it!" Skye said and Felicity who was working on something downstairs realize that was the wrong thing to say to Alice. Quentin quickly rushed over and stopped his girlfriend from burning Skye with a fireball.**_

 _ **Present**_

 _"I was testing her to see if she didn't want to kill me and it worked, I respect the hell out of you Alice." Skye said and Cisco responded with, "Alice we feel your pain because I drove in a car with her and she took a wrong turn one time. That poor Marching Band..."_

 _"How hasn't she gotten her license revoked? She almost hit a Squirrel." ALice said and Skye asked, "Wouldthose have really been a bad thing?" Frost just shook her head and said, "You'll never know what 19 years has been like Alice."_

 _"Lay off my Mate and...What about Squirrel?" Mona asked._


	10. Wolves vs TeamMagicFlashFrost Part Two

_Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Ten_

 _Felicity saw the MuttWolves from the camera outside, on the screen inside and saw fifteen of them._

 _"Guys there's fifteen coming inside all Wolf-life." Overwatch said scared. Some split up to attack all sides but there was one hesitating from behind._

 _Alice is no stranger to being attacked, she saved Quentin and so when three Wolves ran down one hall, she shot fireballs making the Mutts jump back._

 _One tried to attack her from behind, Mona broke through a wall then tackle the Wolf through another one and then growled making it submitted...She cover Alice as the blonde yelled to the Wolf that the Queen Attacked, "Bind you Lycan...Bind you Lycan...Bind you Lycan!" It changed back to human._

 _One jumped the fire, got a spear of light in the chest, and Alice iced the floor which made the Wolf slipped falling right on his face when it tried to get up._

 _Frost came up from the back side, she made an Ice door to conceal the Wolf that Mona broke through the Wall with and got ready for the next ones as they crossed the fire, She made Ice Coccons with them in it and then said the spell to turn them back to human_

 _The elevator opened and one of the beast came out of it, Cisco met it half way and used his power to fight it back.._

 _Flash came down out of nowhere and punch the Mutt making it fly back through a wall.._

 _Felicity screamed for the guys as one cornered Felicity, the Wolf sense the Flash coming then threw him like a rag doll. However, the Wolf went through a Window and it wasn't Cisco but another Wolf that turned back into a human woman. It was the one that had hesitated to come into the fray, naked._

 _"Queen Mona's Mother is in the mix and is going to try save Mona's half-Brother..." The woman said then helped the Flash up._

 _"Who are you?" Flash asked and that wolf got back from the broken glass, it ran after them, the woman used her powers again and tore the wolf's arms from the body._

 _"My name is Victoria..." she said and then walked to the Wolf._

 _The guys was amazed when she stopped the excessive bleeding with her abilties and closed the wound. Then there was 9_

 _Skye went hand to Hand with two, knocked them down and said the chant, almost got bitten, if it wasn't for Mona covering her backside._

 _The Queen could have gotten attacked if it wasn't for Cait and she almost became the Frost Wolf if it wasn't for Alice._

 _Then there were four and so they all ran into the cortex but then..._


	11. Act 1 is done

_Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part 11_

 _The whole group ran into the Cortex, ready to take a stand and the Wolves followed then someone screamed, "STOP!" A woman in her early forties walked in with Ben next to her, stroking his head. "It's okay Ben, mommy is here."_

 _"How did she get him out?" Cisco asked and Mona answered, "Wolf Strength, hello Mother." Mona said and Alice added, "Wait that's your Mom."_

 _It was then a woman who was super skinny dressed very uptown New York walked in with another whose face was half-painted on the left side._

 _"You are the ones whose been stopping my fun from withdrawing from Central City after it took so much from me." Serafin said and Flash put it all together, "The three of you are respondible for the robbies here..."_

 _"Wow you're not just a pretty boy and I have to say that it's so much fun not having to deal with just Cops, it brings out the best in our crew. My name is Marina and this is my left hand, Lana Godspeed and this is Serafin Quinn. She wants to blow up Central City and I want to suck it dry. " the Hedge bitch Of New York said. Lana nodded and the Wolves went to attack but Cisco slammed them back into the wall with his vibing. A guy in a suit muttered a spell to try and make Cisco's offense die down but it didn't work._

 _"I could do this all day or you could get your tall puppies out of here!" Vibe said and stopped as they flopped on the floor. Frost shot out nineteen small ice daggers and hit the legs of the Mutts..._

 _.Lana was not happy about the Wolves being so inferior and Marina snapped her fingers to crack all of there necks at the same time. She tried to do the same thing to Vibe but the protection spell from Skye was too powerful._

 _"Okay didn't expect that." Marina said and Frost responded, "What do you want? I'm getting bored and I love to see one of my Daggers through your chest."_

 _"It's simple we could all go away if you hand over Quentin Coldwater and Julia Wicker." Serafin said and added, "They survived my biggest crime ever when I eliminate a whole graduation class who terroize me for a whole school year..."_

 _"So you killed everyone just because of a few and they call me cold." Frost said to them and Serafin responded, "No one was going to do anything to stop! I had millions reason to kill them."_

 _"I remember that Crime scene, it was my first day, all hands on deck." Barry said and he remember that horrific scene, "You killed children too..." Barry yelled and Alice respodned out loud, "You killed KIDS TOO!"_

 _"I couldn't help it that they came! It wasn't my fault!" Serafin yelled and Skye responded, "You know I was bullied just as hard you were and I could have taken everyone out one by one but I didn't."_

 _Serafin appaluded and then shot off three bullets but Skye threw a shield up to block that. "Sera, before the dying, I want to have a moment to meet the Famous Alice Quinn Smoak. I remember your Boyfriend, I almost made him sleep for Good thinking he was cray-cray. How does that make you feel hun? Does it suck how Quentin forgave Julia so quickly, she also told me how he had fuck a drunk and his bitch. He must have needed two to get the taste of you out of his mouth." Marina said trying to get ALice to fight and Felicity was ready to deck Marina, Alice stopped her._

 _"You are the most vile person I met and I've killed the beast..." Marina slapped Alice as she was making that comparsion and Alice responded by punching the Headge Queen in the face. Ben got mad and shifted to the Wolf, the Flash power tackle him into a wall. Lana went Wolf, grabbed Flash by the neck and threw him down the hall. Mona Wolf out to fight her Mother._

 _Marina's Associate went at Alice but Skye punch him in the face, then Frost touch him to drain some heat from his body then let him go._

 _Serafin had her gun pointed at Frost but Alice tackle Frost down, she received a bullet for her heroism in the shoulder._

 _Serafin then told everyone to fall back and her Mother threw Mona aside but Ben didn't listen and went after his stepsister, Skye kicked him in the stomach then Victoria used her mind to throw Mona's Mother down the hall. Mona tripped Ben and Victoria threw him back into a waiting pod thanks to Barry who happen to have a new one open. The Associate was screaming because of how the heat was fucking up his body._

 _Marina was about to do a spell but Victoria lifted her up and threw it pracitcially into Serafin 3/4 of the way down the hall._


	12. Theory

_**Infinity**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part 12**_

 _ **Three Weeks Later**_

Cait is sitting in her bed and Barry walks in then slides right next to his girlfriend."

"Penny For Your Thoughts." Barry said and Cait responded, "You might have to give me a Quarter right now because I have many to tell. For instance, I want to hurt my sister because she took my Netflix account and deleted Glee off my list."

Barry giggled a little because he's caught his girlfriend binge watching season four. He stopped watching the show after season Three because some shows should just time jump. Cait snuggle up with Barry closer because it was raining and they really didn't have to go anywhere tonight.

"I think Alice should be apart of Team Flash..." Cait said and Barry had no objections to that because the Blonde has proven not to be someone who could turn evil.

"I agree but she lives in Star City and I think Renee might miss her also Quentin works there." BArry said and Cait replied with, "Renee and her have this chemistry that reminds me of this guy I love." She snuggle close to him amd the kiss was small

"I think you and Skye should be the first line of Defense while Cisco and I come in if you need back up." Barry didn't disagree because Cait's upgrade in her powers are impressive but he knows that it's hard for her sometimes not to kill.

"Can we have a SnowBarry Moment?" Cait asking adding that ship name on purpose that Skye gave just to make it easy for Barry to talk about why he's been so on edge.

"I know I've been stressed. Joe and I have been Going over the day of the shooting and being reminded how someone could be that sick to kill those people." Barry said to Cait and she responded to that by saying, "Babe I don't know. You know we've dealt with Meta Humans so long that we forgot that regular people could be just as remorseless. Take my Mother for instance, she committed Skye for practing magic and being Gay." Barry just realize someone.

"Wait. How could a hospital do that?" Barry asked and Cait responded, "My Mother has a husband with power and higher officals who are Homophobic. I knew a judge higher than him. I think we might have a problem with Victoria. "

"The fact that she helped us in a very timely fashion. Victoria told me that she was turned against her will, Resentment. Victoria's abilities have been there since birth and her Mother was against her learning more about it, Relateable. Her parents died and she's that very thing , Self-hating. I think we should speak to Ben Tommorow and see if Victoria turned him because given our luck, she's evil."

That Morning

 _Caitlyn Snow enter Star Labs and walked around the place slowly taking everything in. Things that were wrecked from the fight was fixed and most of all, Star Labs was still standing. She wanted to see one person, his name was Ben._

 _In the past three weeks, Caitlyn was researching Victoria, the rouge Wolf who save the day and wanted to learn more about her adavance Meta-Human abilities, Why do she shift sometimes when she uses her tele-kinetic abilties?_

 _"I had a feeling you'd be here." Cisco said as he stood next to his bestie._

 _"I been going over designs for Barry and your suit to make sure any claws cant ripped through it." Cisco said and Cait responded, "I think you and I should be retero from now on with day to day operations unless we're needed."_

 _"I think that's a good idea, we're plan B." Cisco said and Cait responded, "I think our best abilities are our minds and I think we're going to need them more than ever."_

 _"Against Crazy Face, Mama Godspeed and Parasite Witch..." Cisco brought up and Cait paused for a moment, "Parasite Witch might be a good name. Mama Goodspeed you done better, Vibe. Crazy Face, awesome. Crazy Face scares the shit out of me." Cait said to her friend._

 _"Why?" Cisco asked._

 _"She's much colder and the funny thing is that when Skye was committed, I wanted to destroy that place she was put into so bad because they were so quick to imprisoned her on my Mother's Wishes. My sister wanted to be like our Father, the good part of him and My Dad did do bad things with this power but he didn't want his sins to be pass onto us. I still know what exit to get off of and I know how to get in..." Cait explained and Cisco looked at her bestie..._

 _"Don't worry Cisco. I weren't be any better then Serafin if I got off that exit.." Cait said and Cisco motion to Cait that Felicity was walking towards them with Alice._

 _"Welcome back..." Cisco said and Alice responded, "I went back to Brakebills to rehab and now I feel like myself..." Felicity gave her a look and said, "She's understating."_

 _"What do you mean?" Cait asked and Alice answered with, "I know new things. What are we staring at?"_

 _"A Theory." Cisco said and Skye walked in to where everyone was then gave Alice a hug._

 _"Welcome back PIMA.." Skye said and Alice responded, "Thank you AB..."_

 _Cisco and Cait gave them a look because they couldn't understand what those words meant._

 _"AB stands for Annoying Bitch and PIMA stands for Pain In My Ass." Alice said to them and Barry was the last to come. "What are we staring at?" Barry asked and Cait asked, "The Theory."Barry knew what that meant from talking to his girlfriend last night before they stop talking and took off clothes._

 _"That might be true because two days before the fight there was an an animal mauling case in Purgatory Texas and four girls were found at the doorstep of one Waverly Earp. Guess who went to school with her? According to some digging Victoria was the victim of a very non-Flattering rumor that gives her motive. Those four girls who were mauled to the death on Waverly's front door were her minions present like a gift from an animal." Felicity said_

 _"Her parents were killed by Wolves." Barry said and Cisco responded with, "You remember the good ol days, someone got bullied and murdering wasn't the way to solve the problem."_

 _"I don't remember those days." Skye said and Alice responded, "Ben could have been turned by Victoria who could have killed people and that means..."_

 _"That means I'm researching another potental Zoom because that's what we do here, we befriend those who will later try to kill us.."Cait said and Barry responded, "Ben could shed some light on this..." They paused for a moment and Cait asked, "Do we really have to know now?" Barry walked up and put his hand on the print for the makeshift prison to open._

 _"Hello everyone, is it feeding time?" Ben asked with his canines out then tried to break the glass but it didn't even crack as they wait for this childish outburst to die down._


	13. Shortcomings

_Infinity_

 _By TheOcRayne15_

 _Part 13_

 _Benjmain stops and then sits Indian Style._

 _"I welcome you all and I feel like the Pope right now." Ben said and looks at everyone in front of him. "You are all sheep because you can't see true evil." Ben said and Alice told him, "No we could see you just fine." Ben growls at her and said, "You inferior swine. Magician. 2nd rate act."_

 _"2nd rate Werewolf." Alice responded back._

 _"My Mother was robbed from her kingdom that she should still have and I was against her, she wanted to purge the pure Werewolves to remake the clan with chosen Wolves like me. Now my traitrous Slutty sister is still in control and my Mother's image is delay but her army of what you call mutts, what I called chosen, raises. Then there's Serafin who sees Demons as clear and you could do, if you weren't such sheep and believe in mercy then..." Benjmain said and Skye yelled, "Shut up!"_

 _"You're siding with a woman who killed kids man!" Barry said and Ben stopped at the thought then stood straight, "No..."_

 _"She did Ben." Cait voice dropped a little hoping there's some humanity left._

 _"Demons hurt Serafin, Demons harrashed her everywhere she went and hid in the bodies of mortals..." Ben said and Skye responded, "As the Devil could hide himself in the face of children cause they are pure.. Right Ben. I remember you told me that when we watched Villiage of the Dammed which you thought was the best movie ever."_

 _His face dropped and said, "You never understood the brilliance of the story."_

 _"Totally Get it. You see they were born from Virigins, right, walking and talking the same with one stream of thought. You saw those pictures Ben, you cried for them and the one you called Mom said they were innoccent, she was playing you! The God you use to follow doesn't condone a Mother that attempts to kill her daughter and PACK!" SKye yelled and Ben responded, "Mona has loved you from the minute she saw you! She betrayed me! She has no heart! Mona told me that the parents and kids at that graduation was innocent, I believe her but then she took what was mine! Everyone loves Mona!"_

 _"So you should have no problem telling me who turned you. Come on_ _ **Benny**_ _, don't you want to throw it in my face how you took your shortcomings and got with some rabid bitch who turned you." Skye crudely put it..._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **This chapter is short because I want to built up the anticapation of the next chapter. Mona, Ben, Tori and Skye belong to me...Copywritten.**_


	14. Family

_Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part 14_

 _"I don't want to tell you Heathens and if I did remember, I don't. I want it to be surprise." Ben said and Alice responded, "We could get it out of you."_

 _"I could trace every step you've taken." Felicity said and Cait responded, "Or I could freeze you."_

 _"Those people deserve to die and I'll piss on you when you die..." Ben said and it was Barry's hand who was phasing._

 _"What are you doing Barry?" Cisco asked and Frost looked down at his hand then stenly said, "No." Barry was eye to eye with his now Crystal eyed girlfriend then it stopped. He walked off and Cait followed her, Ben laughed at this whole thing. The wall came down in front of Ben._

 _"Barry, Stop!" Cait yelled and Barry responded, "I can't take seeing that Bastard standing there being so self Fucking righteous! They were kids, their brothers and sisters were up there getting there diplomas. Even if they would horrible people and bullied someone, it's on them!"_

 _"I can't imagine what that felt like being there but you're better than that." Barry knew what his girlfriend was saying was true and said, "I can't be in the room with that or..."_

 _"Okay..." Cait calmly said to him and Barry told her, "You know I think Skye upgraded from him to Mona..."_

 _"Despite hearing everything they do together on a nightly basis." Cait remined her man and Barry smiling then responded with, "Even that."_

 _"You know it feels good for me to tell you to calm down and not to do something homicide than the other way around..." Cait reminded her man and he responded by saying, "It feels good too.." Cisco caught up with them._

 _"You're okay man..." Cisco said and Barry gave a nod assuring his best friend he is. "You know what Barry? One Oliver is enough..." Felicity said as she walked to him and Alice finished that sentence with, "Amen..."_

 _"I have seniority to say that..." Felicity said and Alice responded, "Sorry. Actually I did some digging of my own, I have access to a library on another plain that could give more detail information. Do you mind if I call a friend?" Everyone was okay with that._

 _"Penny!" Alice yelled and a man with a long brown trenchocat with short black hair appeared._

 _"Sup Alice." Penny said and gave Alice some papers, "Thank you Penny."_

 _"Tell QUentin he's still a pussy and you could do a lot better, Sup Felicity." Penny said then disappeared, and Felicity blushed because she actually thinks he's attractive._

 _"Friend from school.." Cisco said and Alice shook her head yes._

 _"Alice you are too good for this world..." Barry said and everyone nodded in agreement._

 _Fellicty then told the history of the Black Badge and said that Wyonia Earp is part of this group that kills demons._

 _"Wait. You mean the actuall grand daughters!" Cisco yelled and Felicity responded, "Yep."_

 _"First of all wow..." Barry said and Cait added, "I never like Tombstone or Wyatt Earp movies."_

 _"Kevin Conster, I've never forgiven him for Robin Hood..." Skye said and Alice asked, "Who is this Kevin Conster? Why haven't you forgiven him for Robin Hood? What's Tombstone?"_

 _"Kevin Conster is this actor who played Robin Hood, he's this Fictional character who rob from the rich to give to the poor and they made a movie of it, Robin Hood is British but Kevin's accent was horrible." Felicity said to Alice and Cisco added, "He was in Wyatt Earp and Tombstone is another movie about Wyatt Earp but Kevin Conster wasn't in it."_

 _"Is Kevin Conster a popular Actor?" Alice asked._

 _"No!" Everyone said._

 _Joe came off the elevator and walked to everyone._

 _"Hey Joe, is there body?" Barry asked and Joe told them, "No. Felicity and Alice, your Mothers were arrested for indecent exposure."_

 _Alice hid her face in her sister's shoulder and Felicity was stunned._


	15. Mothers and Daughters

_**Infinity**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOCrayne15**_

 _ **Part 15**_

 _ **Smoak Sisters vs Mothers**_

 _ **Felicity and Alice walked into Skye's apartment to talk, and the apartment only ask too keep it down. "Whose apartment is this?" Stephanie asked amd Alice told it was her friend Skye's apartment.**_

 _ **"It's kinda boring except for her gultar there." 'Stephanie observe and Alice told her, "Her girlfriend plays the gultar." Felicity wanted to cut right to the chase, so she asked her Mother. "What were you doing with this person?"**_

 _ **"I came into Cental City because my car broke down and I was coming to see you, I met up with Stephanie, we had a few drinks. Hi Alice, I'm Donna Smoak, your step-sister's MOm." Donna said and Alice stepped out of her shell to shakes Donna's head.**_

 _ **"It's nice to meet you Donna." Alice said and Felicity told her, "Mom I..."**_

 _ **"Can we just save all of this and help me understand, why didn't you tell me, you got shot and not only that you've become an Infinity Witch?" Stephanie asked and and her Tone demanded answers.**_

 _ **"Infinity Witch?" Donna asked and Felicity ushered her Mom out of the room.**_

 _ **"I have to say this new life has made you more confident but seriously Alice..." Stephanie said and Alice asked, "You couldn't have just found this out, how do you know that?"**_

 _ **"You know I thought Quentin was a mess but obviously he has heart and respects me enough to know that my daughter is trouble." Stephanie said and Alice believe that was bullshit. Stephanie had the nerve to giggle about that and said, "That's how it feels when somone keeps a..."**_

 _ **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alice yelled and said, "I will deal with Quentin."**_

 _ **"Whatever realtionship we have, you don't withhold that! Especially to me! You have that marking on your shoulder, you don't deserve it! You are suppose to be evolved and not hold onto Petty..." Stephanie said and Alice yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me? Mom you claim I'm not evolve, but you can't shed a tear for your own fucking son, my Brother!"**_

 _ **"How I chose to mourn for my son is none of your FUCKING CONCERN!" Stephanie yelled back.**_

 _ **"The fact that I got shot and have this on my shoulder means I get to tell you, if I choose to, my right.." Alice said and Stephanie responded, "You are coming back to Chicago with me!"**_

 _ **Alice laughed in her face and told her, "No."**_

 _ **"I'm serious Alice you are coming back with me!" Stephanie yelled and Alice responded with, "I'm not coming back with you!"**_

 _ **"Listen to reason you can't make it here. Yes your Father gave you Money but obviously..." Stephanie said and Alice yelled back, "Get out Now!" Stephanie stood there and didn't know what to say.**_

 _ **"You have no idea what it means to be infinity, a Magician blending elmental powers is the worse thing iN the world to get use to especally if it's frost. It could do things to your mind...Everyone who has became Infinity has died, what makes you..." Stephaine said and Alice told her, "I have an anchor." Stephanie seemed puzzled.**_

 _ **"An Anchor? Who is this anchor?" Stephanie asked and Alice told her, "It stops the threat OF being Niffin and makes damn sure, Cait and Skye don't get hurt." Stephanie could see her daughter has thought through this.**_

 _ **"Can you just believe me I was concerned for you?" Stephanie asked and Alice stood there for a moment.**_

 _ **"Why did you have sex with Ms. Smoak? Did you do it to get my attention?" Alice asked and Stephanie responded, "Yes and I made sure we got arrested so I could talk to you."**_

 _ **"Thanks." Alice sarcastically said and Stephanie responded, "You do realize that once you blend all magic, everyone will come to kill you." Alice shook her head and Stephanie then said, "You owe me an apology for yelling and..."**_

 _ **"Wow Mom we almost had a good moment...Get out!" Alice yelled and Stephanie gave a little nod then she left. Alice took a moment and realize she's going to have kill Quentin later but wanted to check on her sister, they were hugging it out. Felicity opened her eyes and motion for her to come into group hug with Donna.**_

 _ **"I'm going to kill Quentin." Alice said and Felicity simply responded with, "Not now."**_


	16. Big Mouth SnowBarry

_Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part 16_

 _Cait and Barry were relaxing looking at wedding dresses after he proposed. Team MagicFrostFlash had defeated Serafin, Lena and Marina. Now they were okay to resume the rest of there lives from this moment, and he said, "Mrs. Allen."_

 _Caitlyn loved that he called her that all ready._

 _"Yes Mr. Allen." Caitlyn said and Barry asked, "Do you want your name, Caitlyn Snow Allen or Caitlyn Genesis Allen?" The Young Infinity Witch has thought about it a lot and answered, "I want the second one because I pay my respect to my dad and is lineage."_

 _"How's the tension between Skye and Alice?" Barry asked because during that battle, Alice thought that she needed more power to kill Marina, who had the Beast's power, and so she was on way to become Niffin. However, Frost and Skye stopped her, they beat her with a power strip after slapping the Headge Witch with a Triple Force ice slam from three different directions._

 _The team let Alice have it but Cait was the most understand where Felicity chew her out, and then felt bad when her younger sister started to cry. Skye has given her the silent treatment while staying with Mona and when the two are in the same room, Skye calls her, "The Greedy one."_

 _"Skye is pissed at me, pissed at Alice but when it comes to life or Death, she's fine.." Cait said, and Barry knew the sadness in her voice then told her girl, "She'll come around."_

 _"I have never seen her that angry with me all because I forgave Alice..." Cait said to Skye, and Barry reminded her, "She could have always feel used because of what we found out about Ben..."_

 _The ice Queen Crinkle her face has she remember that and said, "I don't want to think about it, I don't think the words Fuck up, sums it up. How can a Stepmother have sex with someone under age and then he knocked her up. What kind of Game of Thrones Bullshit is that?" Barry snickered cause it's rare that Cait swears._

 _"Where is Skye?" Barry asked_ _ **and upstairs Mona was trying on Skye's Leather Jaceket, she sniffed to take Skye's scent in.**_

 _ **She also had on but a pair of boots then caption it, Come home soon." Mona heard Barry and Cait talking downstairs.**_

 _"Skye is at Star City helping Oliver pack a few things at the Arrow Cave, and Alice is there so maybe Oliver could help mend fences..." Barry said and_ _ **Mona rolled her eyes, while she adore Alice she could see her Mate's point.**_

 _"They should be done tonight, Sara is suppose to be there..." Barry said._

 _The alarm in Caitlyn's head went on and she asked, "You mean Sara Lance?" Barry shook her head, he snicker and asked, "Why did Sara and Skye get together?"_

 _Cait paused for a moment and asked, "Did she actually share that with you?"_

 _Barry paused for a second and her expression changed, "They were together, when?"_

 _"What?!"They both looked up and realize that was Skye girlfriend's Mona was upstairs. She let out a growl which Snowberry heard and Cait said, "This is just going to add to my Sister being pissed at me, and her displaced anger._


	17. Infinity (17)

_**Infinity**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Seventeen**_

 _ **Star City**_

 _Alice had her arm in a sling since she re-injured it during the battle. She looked around and was saddened because she missed her friendship with Skye._

 _She was reminded about how they went up against each other with Magic and now Skye isn't speaking to her. Alice lost a person who was close to her because of what she did._

 _Skye was on the other side of the room, helping Oliver with the workout area and asked him, "Are you going to miss Star City?"_

 _"John and Wild Dog can manage because they have Curtis as well as Dinah." He answered Skye and looked over at Alice._

 _"If I ask you what you think, what advice would you give me?" Skye asked._

 _"Alice doesn't understand the world we live in, she doesn't conception teamwork that much and yes she's done a great job but there's room for error. Skye you've had to fight all your life but Alice has only learned from Books and that's it." Oliver said to Skye and she told him, "Stop making sense. It's easy to mad at Alice because it just helps me too...My ex-boyfriend fuck his stepmom, made a kid and the love child has to be six years olf tops. Ben dump her by a doorstep to have someone else raise her and now there's a kid out there whose going want to come after us after we made Mommy our Bitch, literally."_

 _It was then the Elevator opened and Sara walked in, Skye looked over then forget something critical..._

 _"Hey everyone..." Sara called out and everyone greeted her._

 _"Thank you Sara for staying here for a while." Oliver said and Sarah told him, "No Problem, I need a staycation for a while and besides Star City is my home." Oliver walked over with a box and Sara walked over to Skye._

 _"Are you okay?" Sara ask worried about her one-time lover and a female fighter she respects despite there age difference. Sara was hoping for another round but remember Skye was into someone else._

 _"Have you talked to Mona about what happened with us?" Sara asked and Skye answered with, "I'm going to tell her tonight. It's going to be like opening up pandora's box within a Indiana Jones trap and I don't want my face bitten off."_

 _The Cell Phone rang and it was Mona._

 _"Hey babe." Skye said and her face change to worry, Sarah saw this change in expression, what she didn't know was that the box Skye just talked about had been opened._

 _"I'll be there soon." She quietly said and then hung up._

 _"She knows..." Skye said and Alice walked over with her sling as Skye just ran out, Sara could only guess what was said._

 _Skye enter through the portal and knocked on the door, she opened to Cait since it was her apartment.._

 _"Why the fuck did you tell her?!" Skye asked mostly yelled, and Cait responded with, "I didn't tell her, she was upstairs and I didn't know that."_

 _"She watches my apartment Sis when Niffin wannabe isn't there! I repeat, What the fuck?!" Skye asked mostly and Barry told them both to calm down. "Skye Genesis Snow, get your FUCKY FUCK FUCK ass upstairs NOW!" She looked at Cait and said, "You made her swear.."_


	18. Will you stopand Marry me

_Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part 18_

 _Skye stepped into the apartment and Mona was fully clothed, Cait had a door slammed in her face._

 _"The only reason why I'm not running to Star city and ripping Captain Kirk's wanna be's head off because I don't murder in the heat of the moment! I know you had sex before we got together but you see I don't understand, why didn't you tell me? And yes, I didn't ask you, but that should have been information share!" Mona yelled_

 _"It was one time Mona, one time." Skye made it a point to tell her._

 _"You shouldn't be mad at Cait..." Mona said, and Skye cut her off, "Don't tell me not to be pissed, you come up here from time to time, and her icy ass should know that's information you don't tell your fucking husband since it has nothing to do with him!"_

 _" it just took me by surprise, and I know you love me so that it won't be easy but I will get over this. Besides I'm still getting over the shock of my stepbrother being a Mother Humper..."_

 _Skye cringes a little and said, "...Or the fact that he knew when you were going to shift and planned for Hunters to kill you..."_

 _Mona semi pouted her lip, and Skye hugged her girlfriend then they kissed._

 _" I'll call Oliver and tell him I need you..." Skye said, and Mona told her, "We're good just tell Oliver to get rid of Sarah Lance..."_

 _Cait fling the door opened, and said, "First off, I'm not going to be your whipping girl in all of this." Cait said to her sister, and Mona added, "Skye was just upset..."_

 _"You seriously are angry with me for channeling all my rage with you right now! Mona stays over my apartment! Did you think for one moment besides pleasing your Master Barry with gossip that Mona would be here?" Skye asked, and Cait was getting angry, so she was calming down._

 _"Master? Are you kidding me? Skye, you take that back right now." Cait said, and the frost began to come off her hands. Skye gripped her fists and Mona went over to get in the middle of this. "Please stop!"_

 _"You can't control me and say whom I could with." Skye yelled, and Mona yelled, "What's the difference she's hardly on this earth?"_

 _"It's the principle Mona, you're taking a choice away from me, and you know how I feel about that. You're acting like my MOTHER!" Skye yelled that last part, and that hurt Mona._

 _"Skye that was harsh." Cait pointed out, and Skye looked at her then yelled, "Fuck off!" The Icy eyes came to the fore front, and Alice asked walking into the conversation, "Why is it such a big deal?_

 _"Why is it such a big deal Alice? That's fucking cute coming from someone who wanted to control someone's life, niffin! Compare to your mother, our Mother is stable, and at least she doesn't open up her fucking legs like every night!" Skye yelled, and Alice told her, "Hey! Insulting Stephanie isn't going to get you anywhere, I know she's a slut!_

 _"You didn't think about the friends around you or your sister! Alice, you could have killed me, but you didn't give a fuck, You are my friend! You are that annoying little sister! Don't you fucking understand that you could have killed us!" Skye blasted Alice and Felicity walk in to yell, "You are going to lay off Alice!"_

 _Felicity was coming from the same portal._

 _"What are you going to do about Felicity, Nothing?" Skye asked, and Felicity punch Skye in the face tired of how Skye has been acting towards Alice._

 _Mona growl at the Hacker, The fighter wanna to charge but stopped then said, "Out of respect to Oliver, I'm not going to pummel your ass." Skye walked away_

 _Five minutes later._

 _Mona was thinking, Felicity had her hand in ice, Cait was comforting Alice, and the Magician said, "Wait she didn't use past tense when she referred to our friendship." Cait didn't catch that._

 _Skye's Girlfriend got up and said, "Cait let's find your sister she might do something destructive."_

 _Alice said to the two women, "I'm going with you because she didn't use past tenses on me and that means she's just mad. Most people who are..."_

 _Cait and Mona said at the same time, "We get it, Alice."_

 _Skye needed to calm down, and so she was at the park._

 _"Skye just the Cunt I want to kill!." Ben told her and Skye responded, "Oh look just the person I was hoping to find me, how's the Mother of your child? Oh, that's right she's breathing through a tube."_

 _"Mona took you away from me, and her Mother listened to me," Ben said and Skye responded, "Did you ever tell my girlfriend, my Lover? Did you ever say the woman who I sleep with about how you put me in a car crusher because I found out about you two almost kill her with those hunters? I had to use so much Magic to get out of there that I forgot about the whole thing.."_

 _"I WANTED HER POWER! I NEVER LOVED YOU! MY FATHER GROOM ME TO BECOME PACK LEADER AND RAISE ROGUES TO POWER! I NEVER WANTED IT UNTIL YOU WANTED TO FUCK MONA!" BEN YELLED, AND Skye told him, "You're about to join your lover.."_

 _Ben shifted, and Skye turned her hands to Frost from blending Cait's power she froze Ben's claws which crumble into pieces. Skye using her hands then hit small light spears in Wolf's chest, and she circles him._

 _"You're not even a real Wolf, all you are is a little Boy! You weren't last a minute in a real pact!" Skye yelled then started kicking his Ribs, and Iron Gloves appeared on her hands which could be used to send Demonic Hybrid Wolves to hell as well as Vampires._

 _"Skye!" Mona yelled, and Cait ran over with Alice._

 _"I need for you to stop, please! You are not a killer. Please baby!" Mona said, and Skye saw the look on Mona's face which made her stop dead in her tracks. "Save me, sister!"Ben yelled in desperation with fingerless hands and Mona looked down, she snapped the Wrists of both of them._

 _"I know you're pissed at all of us for different reasons, but if you kill someone, then we as a unit have to bear that. How different is it from what I almost did?" Alice explained._

 _Skye wanted to stay mad but all the revelations about Ben and their relationship, it was all too much, she crumbled to the floor crying. She looked up at Mona and asked, "We have loved each other for so long, why could we be together back then?!" Skye asked._

 _Mona finally got it from Finding out about Ben and what Alice did as broken Skye._

 _"I was a coward, but I'm here now. Give me your pain, your anger and I will give you my love. Don't shut me out. I shouldn't have told you what to do. I should have just realized that Sarah Lance's ass can't satisfy you as I can, and I'm sorry..." Mona said, and Skye was trying to stop her from giving in._

 _"She wasn't good at all and believe me; you are much better," Skye said and kissed her woman. Ben tried to get up, and Alice flings him through a tree with her mind. Skye saw Alice do this and said, "I'm sorry." They hugged and then Alice thought about the little sister comment._

 _"Wait a minute. I'm older than. Never mind.." Alice said and enjoyed her friendly embrace then Skye did the same to her older sister. Ben started to laugh, and they turned to see seven rouge Wolves._

 _"By the way, I'm the new Alpha Bitch!" Ben yelled, and the Rogues went to approach them than a young wolf on four legs attacked one of them._

 _It wasn't Mona, and he was holding his own._

 _"Call my Boyfriend Cisco!" Alice said, and they stopped._

 _"I cheated a little on Quentin with Cisco, just call him!" Alice yelled, and Cait hit the button._

 _Cisco and Barry arrive as Vibe and Flash to assist the ladies. The Wolf on all fours had a switch to a guy named Silas, and he was a Newly turned Wolf. Mona called her first commander and turned to Skye, "I have to take care of this..."_

 _There was a box with an engagement ring that fell out of Mona's pocket, and everyone saw it open right up._

 _Skye kneels down and picks up the ring then looked at Mona._

 _"I was going to do that tonight before everything happened." Mona said, and Skye responds with, " I'm just a girl in front with a Queen and wants to propose by my mate."_

 _Everyone could have sworn that was from a movie and Cisco was about to ask, "Isn't that from Notting..._

 _"Don't be a no it all." Alice said, and Cisco looked at her then responded, "Really woman?"_

 _"Do you ever want to see me naked again?" Alice asked, and everyone looked at the newly revealed couple, then Skye said to them, "Good luck with that Cisco."_

 _"Skye Genesis, in front of your sister and the whole world, Will you marry me?" Mona asked, and Skye responded, "How could you ask me a question you know the answer too? We have to go to Couples therapy or something like that, and you have to trust me unless I give you a good reason, not too.."_

 _"I could do that." Mona told her and Skye responded, "And you deserve to be punished for a few nights..." Everyone reacted to Skye saying that out loud._

 _"I could do that..." Mona agreed, and Skye told her, "And I want to get married to you on the anniversary of the first night I realize how much I love you." Mona shook her head to agree to it and asked, "When was the date?"_

 _"Your 15th Birthday Party." Skye told her and Mona responded, "You wish my command..."_

 _"I will marry you on that date," Skye said to her and Mona put the ring on, they embraced. The First Commander hugged Mona and asked, "Does this mean you will be resigning as Queen?" Everyone was quiet, and Mona took a moment, "My Queen you can't marry a Huntress because of the...I'm just kidding..."_

 _"Joseph!" Mona yelled, and Skye was giggling then told him, "Dude that was so wrong." As she embraces her girl, she turned to Joseph and said, "Good one."_


	19. CaitPOV

_Infinity By The OCrayne15_

 _Part 19_

 _Cait POV_

 _Seventeen year old me would never in a million years picture my life now. My name is Caitlynn Snow, I'm in my late twenties, I have 2 doctrates and I'm considered an elmental Witch but I have the Metahuman gene which allows me to make anywhere I choose very cold. I'm capable of calling the elments of mother nautre earning the name Killer Frost. I have jobs but mostly I'm in Star Labs fighting crime with my Boyfriend, The Flash, my bestie Cisco and My younger sister Skye. Are you lost so far? Pay attenetion I'm only going to catch you up once._

 _My younger Sister Skye should have her Driver's license revoked and never allowed to drive anything. I disgress. Ever since 17, she knew how to do Defense Magic and is a very skilled bad ass supernatural Huntress, I call her that._

 _My Mother didn't want her to follow in the footsteps of our Father who taught me as well as her but since I was likely to go to College, I didn't get thrown into a Mental Ward_ _ **for disobeying my Cold hearted Bitch of a Mother.**_ _I like to say that I still haven't gotten over that and will never be able to burn the image of my sister almost receiving shock treatment, thanks mom. THe other reason why she was in an insane asylum because of being Gay. Once again, thanks Mom._

 _Anyway, she left the council because the government wanted to step in and control what the Slayers do, thanks WIllow Rosenberg for pushing to making that help._

 _She didn't signed away her freedom to kill Vampires or any member of the Supernatural. She could still do it but just doesn't have federal apporval._

 _She came back to my life when my power was overridding my morality and I almost killed Black Siren. I went away and came back to my Boyfriend plus got a huge upgrade in my powers. I don't have to use my hands, I could freeze with my mind, I could make my ice daggers fly and most of all I could stop things like cars or trucks. When I came back, there was a new member of our team, Alice Quinn Smoak. You might recongied that last name because she's the half-sister of a very good firend of mine, Felicity Smoak._

 _She works with the Green Arrow and is the best Hacker in the world but Alice's gifts rest as a type of Witch called a Magician. A Magician is like a Witch but they use a lot of hand movements and doesn't shout out spells that much. Anyway, it was then, a marking materlize on my shoulder and it was the sign of the infinity. Three magicial people could use each others abilities and so that means I could do what Alice can since she has the marking, I could afight almost has good as Skye. We've beaten bad guys and grew in numbers._

 _We've added Skye's wife Mona who is the Queen of all Werewolves, I'm not crazy they do exist, and like my sister, her wife could fight really good with a Sword. Sabrina Spellman who is the youngest Infinity memeber and is 100 percent Witch who pracitce good and Dark Arts who use to live in Riverdale._

 _Last but not least, Julia Wicker, she's a magician and could fire back any power that she's being attack with. She could be seen as shady but as we got to know her, I would totally be in a Soroity with her. Her room-mate is Iris West, Iris._

 _Once upon there was a boy who got struck by lighting the day of the particile accelstor exploding and became The Flash. He got two friends and an evil mastermind using someone else's face._

 _I grew to love him gradually, in a coma, I would have conversation about mourning Ronnie before and after Joe or Iris left from visiting. To make sure he always had a connection to this world when he woke up. I'm not going to bullshit a scientific reason because I am part Witch and I have a deep understand of the universe besides on how to make it cold._

 _I knew he loved Iris but somehow we got together and our first kiss was when he came to Mercury Labs after a six Month Hitaus from Star Labs. We got together finally._

 _Iris was happy for her best friend but when she decided to tell him she's available, did it while I was dealing with my abilties, but chose me._

 _Iris and I are fremenies and didn't like my return from learning on how to control my powers, hoping I stay gone. However, we patch things up and she's now the off-field leader of Team Flash. In turn, it's helped Julia to work with infinity s even more and that leads us to today._


End file.
